You'll Want My Kiss
by Anya3
Summary: What happens when someone noone expected to ever come back, does and she's out to have fun? How about a little Spike fun!


Title: You'll Want My Kiss
    Author: HarleyAngel
    Couple: W/S
    Rating: R
    Distribution: Here...for now.
    Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. It's Joss'.
    Summery: Willow has a little problem. Or does she?
    ***
    "Kiss, Kiss" (can't remember artists name, but I'll find it)
    **************************************************************************
    You'll Want My Kiss
    She wasn't sure how she got here, but she certainly knew
    where here was. She remembered, but somehow she didnt think that the
    girl had brought her here. Hell, it was a hellmouth, anything could
    have brought here here. What mattered was that she was here now and
    she knew exactly what she wanted to do with her time. Cause chaos
    and have fun. And that's exactly what she planned to do.
    Sniffing the air, the vampire followed the night to what she
    remembered was the Bronze. The entire place was pumping and music could
    be heard from outside. She could practically hear
    the blood pumping
    through the bodies writhing inside the building and licked her red lips
    in anticipation of it pouring like fine wine down her throat. Smiling
    to herself, the Vampire Willow started toward the door, knowing that
    tonight would be so much fun.
    *****
    Willow sat back staring at her image in the mirror. She was
    supposed to meet the gang at the Bronze at 7. It was 6:15. Tonight was
    'Come as you aren't' night at the Bronze. Buffy had
    already picked
    out her outfit, a button up white t-shirt and kakhi pants with her
    hair up in two buns on the side of her head toward the back. Xander was
    dressing in Armani type clothing, though the name brand was far from
    Armani. Anya had decided not to worry about clothes being different,
    instead, just pulling her hair up into four pigtails. Spike, who had
    just tagged along incase he got lucky and got in a fight, wore his
    same outfit to which the others rolled their eyes at. Willow had no
    idea what she would wear. Getting up and quickly going through her
    closet she found the outfit that she had worn at halloween. Looking
    at it skepically before taking just the skirt and a green tank top.
    Pulling them on, she took a quick look in the mirror before heading
    out the door to get a quick meal before meeting the group.
    When you look at me
    tell me what do you see
    this is what you get
    it's the way I am
    When I look at you
    I wanna be, I wanna be
    somewhere close to heaven
    with Neanderthol man
    The Vampire Willow walked into the Bronze and watched as the
    mortals swayed around the nearly dark room, which would have been pitch
    black had it not been for the lighting effects flashing
    around the room.
    She humans moved in a blur as their bodies rubbed against each other.
    Some sort of pop song with a heavy beat began and the dancing commenced
    once again. Working her way through the crowd, she found a suitable partner
    who happily accepted her offer to dance. Turning around, VampWill ran her
    hands up through her hair before tracing her neck and on down to curve
    around her breasts, swaying back against the man struggling to keep
    up with her. She grinned madly and closed her eyes as she felt him
    finally catch up with her. His hands were on her
    hips as she swayed
    back and forth, leaning back against him. Throwing her hands up in the
    air like many of the other dancers, she let herself go. Her world was
    never this fun.
    *****
    Spike sat up suddenly as he caught a flash of red out on the
    dance floor. His eyes went wide as he realized just who it was out there
    rubbing up against some hormonal teenage human. 
    "Willow..." he murmered, staring. Buffy caught his words and
    followed his gaze gasping and grabbing Xanders arm before pointing.
    "Oh, my god!" Xander yelped.
    The group watched as the redhead swayed her hips and slowly made
    her way down her dancing partners body before standing and turning. She
    placed her hand on the mans shoulders and pulled him closer, smiling as
    she felt a hard bulge against her leg. So she still had the touch.
    Throwing her head back, she laughed as the beat flew away with her.
    *****
    Spike had no idea the witch was so sexy. And where the hell
    did she get that outfit!! She was in a VERY right pair of leather hot
    pants and a top with no straps which pushed her small
    breasts up and
    out a bit. It tied up in the back like a corset and two strips of material
    hung down from the back to just above her knees. She had a black choker on
    her neck with emerald studs. The black tie up leather stiletto heeled
    boots finished out the set. Her lips were painted red; her eyes lined
    darkly with black eyeliner. She had a truely evil smile on her face.
    There were some differences also that he noticed. Her hair was longer
    and if it was possible, her skin was just a shade paler than normal. A
    glamor maybe? But there was something else different about her that he
    could put his finger on.
    Dont go, I think you wanna touch me
    here, there and everywhere
    sparks fly when we are togather
    you can't deny the fact tonight
    Willow was running late. She had stopped by a local burger joint
    and had gotten caught up talking with a fellow Wiccan that she had met
    when she had been in the Wicca group. The girl had
    kept her for at
    least twenty minutes from when they were supposed to meet at the Bronze.
    She hoped the others weren't too mad or worried. Looking at her watch again,
    Willow sped up her running. She was only two blocks away. She knew
    she shouldn't be out this late with vampires out
    already. The sun had
    set almost ten minutes ago and it was becoming darker and darker by the
    minute.
    Catching her breathe outside the Bronze, Willow walked up and got
    in line. She sighed as she looked over the person's shoulder in front
    of her. It was bad enough to be dressed up in this
    outfit, but to
    have to wait outside to get in in it was torture.
    *****
    The group watched as song after song, VampWillow seduced partner
    after partner into dancing with her. She hadn't even looked their way.
    Buffy was slightly miffed and confused. Xander
    was trying not
    to think about it but becoming more and more anxious by the minute. Anya
    just kept watching Xander trying to keep his attention on her and not
    on the girl on the dance floor. Spike, however stared with open
    obviousness. He didn't care who saw him, even her. He had his chin
    resting against his knuckles as he watched the girl. This couldn't
    be the same Willow he knew. The shy girl who blushed if he even insinuated
    anything sexual or obseen. How could she suddenly
    change so much.
    He was also aware that the others hadn't noticed the differences in
    her. Somehow, he knew this wasn't his Willow. (Don't even go there,
    Spike, my boy.), he told himself. (she's not yours so just get off it)
    Rolling his eyes, he stood walking to the bar and ordered a beer
    and getting a better veiw of the girl at the same time. She wasn't in
    the slightest tired. She wasn't sweating or even slowing down. She had an
    endless energy source of some sort. Not even flushed
    with excitment.
    She just kept going. She had been dancing for nearly thirty minutes
    and still not a sign of exhaustion. He narrowed his eyes. Something
    was definatly off.
    You don't have to act like a star
    trying moves in the back of the car
    cause you know that we can go far
    cause tonight your gonna get my *kiss* *kiss*
    Dont play the games that you play
    you know that I won't run away
    so why aren't you askin me to stay
    cause tonight your gonna get my *kiss* *kiss*
    VampWillow smiled again as she felt his eyes on her staring right
    into her. They were burning into her mind and her body. She knew he had
    been watching all night. As had the others. The slayer, the wimpy Xander
    and that girl that was hanging off of his arm all night, glaring at her
    occasionally. Ooh, resentment between her fluffy self and this girl.
    Obviously, Xander was with her and Willow was somehow interfering. Good,
    she needed to get some bad into her. Opening her
    eyes she looked
    directly over at Spike sitting at the bar. She ran her hands up her
    sides and back to the back of the neck of the man she was dancing with.
    This one was a groper. Ah, well, she had nothing against that. A good feel
    could cure alot of things. She rubbed back against the man and heard
    him groan, knowing that Spike had somehow heard it, the entire time,
    keeping her eyes locked with Spike's.
    
    Standing up, she turned and pushed her partner away slightly
    before turning and stalking towards Spike. He stayed where he was, as
    relaxed as ever. Her steps were slow an even and her
    hips moved each
    time her feet hit the floor. They swayed seductivly as she glided her
    way through the crowd of dancers. Stepping up next to him, she gracefully
    jumped up onto a stood next to his and rested her elbows against the bar.
    "Hey." she said.
    Oh, yes, there was something VERY wrong with this." 'lo" Spike
    said staring at her, the question in his eyes.
    She simply smiled and looked back out into the crowd of dancers.
    
    *****
    Outside, Willow sighed as she heard a whistle as a group of guys
    walked out of the Bronze. Only three more people and she would be in. Thank
    Goddess, she thought with another sign. The girls in front of her were
    smoking rather heavily and all of it was migrating back to her. She
    turned to the side and got a smile from the dork behind her. Rolling her
    eyes, she turned back and simply closed her eyes, wishing she could
    just get in. But from the look of things, it would still be a little
    while before that would be happening.
    *****
    He was staring at her again. She knew it. Turning her head
    she looked at him. He kept his gaze steadily on her. Raising an eyebrow,
    she stood and grabbed his hand, almost draggin the
    vampire out of his
    chair. Once he got his footing he followed her not protesting. If
    she wanted to dance, they would dance and he had absolutly no
    problems with that. The slayer had obviously
    stopped caring that
    her friend was acting weird and was talking vigorously with Xander and
    Anya, he noticed looking over briefly before turning his attention back
    to the girl pulling him along. She walked with the beat of the music and
    keeping his hand, turned around to watch him with seductive eyes as
    she made her way to the center of the crowd before pulling Spike up
    against her by grabbing the sides of his duster and yanking him forward.
    His body contacted with hers and she wrapped her
    arms around his back,
    moving. Spike stood still, just watching her with no emotions. He was
    waiting for a sign. He didn't know what kind of sign, but any sign that
    would signal he was right. That this Willow was definatly different
    from his Willow. She wasn't her, no matter what she looked and
    sounded like.
    Kiss kiss
    You could be mine
    baby what's your sell sign
    wont you take a step
    into the lions den
    I can hear my concious
    calling me calling me
    say I'm gonna be
    a bad girl again
    VampWillow grabbed Spikes hands and forced them to hold her by
    the waist then ran her hands up his arms to his shoulders and clenched
    ]them in his duster. She kept clenching and
    clenching. She
    turned her head and looked up as if listening to the music's lyrics
    for the first time that night. Smiling she looked back at Spike and put
    one of her fingers in her mouth before pulling it
    out and mouthing
    'bad girl' whilst tipping the wet finger from side to side as in a
    'no no' gesture. She laughed and moved her body so that he was forced to
    move with her. She leaned up and whispered the words of the song in his
    ear, letting her cool breathe run across his lobe. She laughed again, a
    soft sensual, yet rough sound that echoed through.
    
    As the beat of the song picked up and the music interlude took
    over for a few moments, the vampire leaned back, forcing Spike to hold onto
    her waist tighter to keep her from falling. She swung
    her hair around
    as she came back up, pumping her hips from side to side with the beat. Her head
    lashed back and forth as well; her hair swishing in her face, caressing
    the features that had curved into a look that said she was letting go. No
    inhibitions. Spike watched her carefully as she grinned
    back up at him
    and made kissing faces with the music kisses, then stuck her tounge out
    of her mouth through her teeth before giggling and going back to swaying.
    The song was almost over, but she hadn't had enough of him yet. She winked
    before turning around and leaning into him as she
    swayed.
    *****
    Willow sighed, 'finally' she thought as the bouncer let her
    in. A bouncer at the Bronze. Wow. Must be really full. Looking around she
    quickly spotted Buffy and the others and smiled
    making her way
    over. They wouldn't believe the kind of night she had had. Some guy
    outside had tried to touch her ass, which just made her even angrier. She
    had simply chosen to ignore his lewd comments about her outfit and focus
    on getting inside. Thankfully she had made it without turning him into
    a newt.
    "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. You wouldn't believe the night I've
    had. The bouncer even asked me for my id!" she huffed sitting down
    opposite of Buffy where Spike had been just before her.
    Buffy looked at her in confusion. "Will, we just saw you on the
    dance floor."
    "Rubbing on every man out there." Anya put in.
    "Yeah, Wills. They didn't really mean come as you aren't.
    They meant come DRESSED as you aren't. Not act it." Xander said giving
    her a sad look before noticing the blank look on her face.
    Why dont you come on over
    we can keep this all under
    like the devil on my shoulder
    there's no place for you to run
    Willow looked at her friends. "Guys, I just got here, I haven't
    been here at all. I got caught up at Burger King talking to Tammy, this girl
    that I had met in Wicca group. I got out about thirty
    minutes ago, but
    when I got here, the line was so long. I waited that long and finally
    I got in, but that was just now. And what do you mean rubbing up on
    everyman?"
    "You were. But you were wearing something different. It
    was very slutty. And your hair was different. Longer. I thought your hair
    was always this long." Anya said.
    "What?" Willow was completely confused.
    "You mean, you really haven't been here?" Buffy asked.
    "No! I told you, I just got in!"
    
    "Well then who..." Xander started. The group turned out to
    look at the crowd before gasping.
    "Oh, no. Not her. " Willow whispered. She knew her double
    anywhere. And worse, she was rubbing all over Spike. He didn't seem to
    mind though. In fact he was having himself a grand ole
    time seeing as
    how he was holding her pretty close. The vampire Willow was smiling and
    laughing as she danced with Spike.
    
    Just as she was looking, almost as if the vampire could
    sense her, she found herself staring into her own green eyes as her double
    turned her head to look at her. She watched as the
    vampire winked
    at her and looked back at Spike before letting go and starting to walk
    away.
    *****
    Spike couldn't believe it. She was just walking away. She started
    a fire and now she was going to let it burn down? He didn't think so.
    He followed swiftly behind her before stopping in his
    tracks as he
    looked over her shoulder and saw the other Willow. This was his Willow.
    She was flushed and looked scared as her double made her way over to
    the witch. What the hell was going on here and how come it looked like the
    slayer and her groupies knew about it??
    Quickly following, but staying far enough behind the girl, he
    watched as the girl he had been dancing with made her way to Willow.
    *****
    Willow stood up and swallowed down the lump in her throat as her
    double smiled evily and stopped only two feet in front of her.
    
    "Hello again, sweets." her evil twin whispered, then as the
    others stood frozen reached out and snachted the back of her good selfs neck
    and crushed the girls lips to her own hard enough to
    draw blood. It
    was very breif, lasting only a few seconds, but to the world around her,
    it was forever in slow motion. Then she had pulled away and licked her
    lips laughing. "I always wondered what you tasted like."
    
    Willow blushed and VampWillow laughed again. "Ooh, bad
    girl. Naughty thoughts, little Will?" she laughed again as Willow studdered.
    "Oh, dont worry about it!" she chuckled as the girl
    immediatly shut up.
    
    ******
    Spike stood in shock watching as the Willow he had danced with
    kissed his Willow, becoming strangly aroused. He shook his head. Those
    weren't thoughts for now.
    *CHORUS*
    Wont you forget I'll remind you
    you paranoid I'm behind you
    search in your head, I'll find you
    tell me my dear
    Wont you forget I'll remind you
    you paranoid I'm behind you
    search in your head, I'll find you
    kiss kiss
    "What the bloody hell is going on here!" Spike growled, hating
    not knowing what was going on.
    
    Buffy stood up ignoring his outburst and keeping her eyes locked
    on the vampire version of their Willow. Her hand reached back to go for
    a stake.
    
    "I wouldn't do that, Slayer!" The vampire Willow growled at her,
    turning to let Buffy see her eyes flash yellow in warning.
    "What do you want?" The slayer ground out getting impatient
    waiting for the girl to come up with an explaination. She just knew
    that the last time the girl was here, havoc and chaos were had in
    many a great numbers. That was so not what she needed right now.
    "Nothing from you, slayer. Now you stay back from me, you
    hear or you'll regret it! I have absolutly no problems with doing off
    with a slayer." the vampire Willow glared at Buffy as the blond sat
    back down. "I don't know why I'm here, but I am. And I wanted to check
    and see how my fluffy was doing. " she grinned, running her hand down her
    doubles face, feeling the girl shudder. She leaned in and licked at
    the witch's neck. "Mmm, your tasty." she whispered for the girls ears,
    though Spike caught the words too.
    
    Xander stood up. "Stop that. That's just....beyond grossing
    out. Will! She's you, make her stop!" Xander whined, before sitting back
    down at the vampire's glare.
    
    "How would you like to be my puppy, boy?" The vampire Willow
    growled, leaning forward, almost vamping out.
    Anya stood up and pointed at her. "He's mine! You can't have
    him. I knew you wanted him. But he's mine. He loves me. If you want to
    have sex with yourself go somewhere else, but my
    Xander isn't joining
    in. I'm the only one that can give him orgasms. Isn't that right?" she
    said turning to Xander who had turned red at both the sex with self
    statement and the orgasm comments.
    "Anya." he admonished. But he also gave her a look that said
    she was right.
    Willow was beat red from Anya's triad and the Vampire Willow
    chuckled. "Yeah, sweet, what do you say?" she laughed as Willow's eyes
    went wide and she started to studder. "Your always so cute. I'm so glad
    I'm not like that." her eyes went dark. "Seriously, I just want to know
    how to go home. I hate it here. It's so boring. Well...mostly, " she
    said, smiling as she looked back at Spike, who stood up taller at her gaze.
    "But I dont' fancy staying. I know you know how to send
    me back, Witchy me,
    so do it." she growled.
    
    Willow nodded and the Vampire Willow grabbed her and started out
    of the Bronze and back to the girl's house. Buffy stood up to follow her,
    but the girl was pulling Willow through the crowd of
    dancers and was
    soon swallowed up into the dark.
    "Spike! Follow them! Make sure Willow is safe!" Buffy turned to
    him, but he was already gone. Turning back to the door, she whispered,
    "Be safe, Wills."
    You don't have to act like a star
    trying moves in the back of the car
    cause you know that we can go far
    cause tonight your gonna get my *kiss* *kiss*
    Dont play the games that you play
    you know that I won't run away
    so why aren't you askin me to stay
    cause tonight your gonna get my *kiss* *kiss*
    Spike kept within five feet of the two. The vampire was
    dragging his Willow quickly to her house. He watched in facination as the
    witch caught up with the vampire and was soon walking at
    her pace. It was
    weird to see two of them there side by side. But there they were.
    The three soon made it too the house and Willow hurried to dig
    her keys out of her purse while the vampire double smirked and winked
    at Spike, who looked out into the night to avoid any
    eye contact with her.
    As soon as they got upstairs in Willow's parent's house,
    the witch gathered up her materials and formed a circle readying the spell
    to send the vampire back. As she was lighting the
    candles, she glanced
    up at Spike who raised an eyebrow before she quickly looked back down.
    The vampire Willow stood beside the circle. "Hey, fluffy."
    she said catching her twin's attention. "Try not to let this happen to me
    again. It's getting real annoying comin back here all the time." she said,
    but her tone spoke different. She may be a vampire and she may be a bitch,
    but she knew when to be grateful. She could have been stuck there if
    she didn't know that her other self was into magick. And oh was she glad
    of that. She glanced over at Spike before walking over to him and
    leaning down to kiss him deeply. She pulled away before he could react.
    
    "Thanks for the dance. It was fun." she grinned before walking
    back to the circle and stepping inside. "Alright, let's get this over with
    ....oh and Red?" she said with an evil smile forming.
    
    Willow looked up at her double. "Your both a good kiss.
    You should try it with each other sometime." her double laughed as Willow
    turned a beat red and began chanting. Just before the
    vampire dissapeared,
    Willow could have sworn she heard the soft words 'thanks'.
    Sighing, Willow stood and looked at Spike who had a smirk on
    his face.
    "Well, Red. You certainly do lead an interesting life." Spike
    chuckled.
    Slowly a smile crept up on both of their faces before laughter
    bubbled up from their throats and out their lips. Outside the sound
    of laughter could be heard through the night.
    END....sequal? yes? no?
    


End file.
